


Hard-Hitting

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Universe, Cute Derek Hale, Cute Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Not Emotionally Constipated, Derek Hale is So Done, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Is So Done, Emotional Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Fluff, Experienced Stiles Stilinski, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Stiles Stilinski, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski Has Self-Esteem Issues, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski's Bedroom Window, Stiles Stilinski's Hair, Stiles Stilinski's Moles, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Derek Hale, derek being derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Blinking and coming to, he sees Derek standing at the window, wearing only those tight black jeans—the ones which, last night, Stiles had ripped off as though they'd caught on fire and Derek's legs were soaked in frickin gasoline."Hey, I, uh, thought you might be... gone," Stiles says quietly, eyes flicking rapidly between Derek and the carpet which is littered with his clothes, biting at an already too-short thumbnail.Derek's gotta know, right? That Stiles is punching way above his point weight here... Yeah, 'course, he knows. Dude has a pretty big brain in that beautiful, dumb werewolf head of his. He'll totally be thinkin' this was just a one-time thing....right?For once in his pathetic life, Stiles really doesn't wanna be right.ORThe one where Stiles thinks them hooking up was probably just a booty call for a horny Derek. And Derek is, well... kinda pretty much Derek about the whole thing—just maybe not in the way you might expect.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 32
Kudos: 771





	Hard-Hitting

**Author's Note:**

> This one was bourne from a Teen Wolf gif seen on Tumblr... it was of Stiles blinking awake slowly and looking across his room.
> 
> I'd would try to link it but I'm dumb and don't actually know how to. I will teach myself one of these days '_' If you want to though, you can check the "lucy's writing" tag on my Tumblr blog @all-or-nothing-baby and you'll find it there.
> 
> This is rated teen as the sex is only referenced (although there IS hot making out and a bit of scent!kink... xD)

Stiles wakes up, his usual sharp-as-a-tack mind a little fuzzy in the first few moments of bright light hitting sleepy corneas. Pre-morning meds, Stiles is actually a real-life zombie. Doctors call it the _Ritalin Hangover;_ Stiles calls it irritating as shit.

Blinking and coming to, he sees Derek standing at the window, wearing only those tight black jeans—the ones which, last night, Stiles had ripped off _as though they'd caught on fire and Derek's legs were soaked in gasoline._

Stiles is... surprised. And a little confused, if he's honest. Not at Derek's shirtless state, though. He had, _amazingly_ , seen every part of the Were's perfect and beautiful body last night, following an incredibly-surprising kiss-turned-make-out-session on Stiles' bed _(OMFG how has this even happened?!_ ) after Derek had climbed in through Stiles' forever-open window, apparently to return his red hoodie, and they had then— _unbe-fucking-lievably_ —ended up tangling themselves in sheets and sweat and each other's nakedness... So yeah, being honest with himself as he currently is, it is Derek's sheer presence, period, which is confusing Stiles. In fact, when he first saw Derek just now, he initially thought maybe he'd just woken up from the most vivid and most awesome of wet-dreams… but no, Derek _had_ actually climbed through his window last night and they _had_ actually had the sexy-sex. And so, the additional thing Stiles now cannot possibly fathom, is why Derek is... _still_ _here_.

"Hey, I, uh, thought you might be... gone," Stiles says quietly, eyes flicking rapidly between Derek and the carpet which is littered with his clothes, biting at an already too-short thumbnail.

Realizing Stiles is no longer sleeping, Derek looks across the room—to where Stiles is still horizontal but now propping himself up on an elbow—and, for some unknown reason, _he’s_ suddenly the one with confusion clouding those dark and oh-so-pretty features.

Stiles, in turn, is now doubly dumbfounded.

Derek's gotta know, right? That Stiles is punching _way_ above his point weight, here... Yeah, 'course, he knows. Dude has a pretty big brain in that beautiful, dumb werewolf head of his so he'll totally be thinkin' this was just a one-time thing. 

_...right?_

For once in his pathetic life, Stiles _really doesn't wanna be right._

__

__

The night before, after Derek had fallen asleep wrapped around Stiles like a freakin' octopus-shaped big spoon, Stiles had laid there, _in complete fucking shock_ , and imagined Derek would wake up in the morning and class their _(completely amazing, mind-blowing, and actually, in the end, pretty soft-and-smoochy)_ spontaneously crazy… _thing_ as just that; an inexplicable one-night hook-up between two guys simply needing to blow off some steam. Because… _Because_. Why would Derek can-have-anybody-he-likes Hale want anything more than that with _Stiles?_ Stiles, who is _(hopefully)_ going off to Quantico soon; Stiles, who is _(still a little)_ dorky and gangly, despite now officially being an adult; Stiles who is _(okay, let's be open about this)_ fairly inexperienced and probably the worst lay Derek has ever had…

__

__

Stiles now sits up in his bed. "I just thought that maybe... I dunno, I…?"

__

__

Derek continues to look over in Stiles' direction like Stiles has two freakin' heads.

__

__

"You know, man, you're like, so…" Stiles tries, as Derek very obviously tries not to roll his eyes. "And it's just that..."

__

__

Then Derek is, _for some reason_ , closing the space between him and Stiles _(as Stiles prattles on incoherently)_ probably to put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and utter those words Stiles' fears the worst, kindly but firmly letting him down gently… but then, instead, Derek is taking both Stiles' skinny wrists in one of his huge hands into a gorgeously wolf-like grip and lowering Stiles down till he's horizontal again, his head now softly hitting the pillow.

__

__

Stiles, _of fucking course_ , is still full-on babbling, "...and it's just that I'm...” he clears his suddenly very dry throat, “really, um, _not_ … and like, it's just, you know, like—"

__

__

"Stiles?"

__

__

"—I just… yeah?" Stiles gulps.

__

__

"I know it'll probably give you a hernia or something to do so, but. Stop. Talking."

__

__

Stiles _(with Derek looming over him like a feral thing, fuck)_ for once actually complies, simply nodding his dumbass bobble-head and pressing his lips firmly together… then Derek presses his own onto them, smooshing them expertly apart, then breaching them ( _when Stiles_ _absolutely cannot help his muffled moan_ ), with his warm and skilled tongue, now kissing all thoughts of speaking _(or any-fucking-thing else, Jesus Christ)_ from Stiles’ melting mind, along with his ability to make his scent smell like anything other than _yes, yes, Derek, oh my fucking God yes..._

__

__

When Derek pulls back, much to Stiles' dismay, _(why for the love of curly fries is he stopping?!)_ he's biting into his own bottom lip, hard, those thick dark brows knitted together with the restraint he's employing to hold back.

__

__

Stiles can barely breathe at the gloriousness of Derek, still… _wanting_ him. Even bleary-eyed and incoherent and with probable morning breath?!

__

__

Maybe Stiles is still dreaming after all.

__

__

"Too bad the Sheriff'll be home from his shift any time now," Derek growls, eyes brimming with intent, looking Stiles over like he's ready for a repeat of last night. And then, as he's scanning Stiles' whole face as if trying to commit to memory the placement of each freckle and every dark mole _(or some similarly sappy thing),_ Stiles also catches something like affection swimming in those huge, midnight pools.

__

__

Derek then blinks slowly as he breathes in Stiles' scent. Stiles almost comes undone again at the sight, instinctively baring his throat for Derek's Wolf. Derek instantly buries himself there and for a moment, rubs that arrow-shaped nose along the long stretch of neck, filling his lungs—and desires—with pure _Stiles,_ and marking Stiles up with his own musky scent. Then, groaning unhappily, his top lip twitching like the hardness between Stiles’ legs, Derek backs off again, Stiles trying to chase his own desires and whining in high-pitched outraged protest as his loss.

__

__

"Stiles, we can't. Your Dad's gonna be back any minute and I need to get outta here before then. I _really_ don't fancy dodging bullets this early in the day."

__

__

"But dude, you do... wanna come back..." Stiles bites at his lip to stop it from trembling, "right?" Even after the kissing and scent marking, he needs to hear Derek _say_ it. "Like, I mean, whole bigger picture kinda thing, not just, you know, later-on-when-you-realise-you’ve-left-your-dignity-here or whatever..."

__

__

Derek obviously can't hold back the eye-roll this time. "Yes, Stiles,” he confirms, “I wanna come back." And his gorgeous face is now sporting a soft smile Stiles hasn't seen him wear before now. And _Damn._ It looks so, _so_ good on him.

__

__

Stiles revels in the knowledge that _Stiles_ is the one who put it there.

__

__

"I’ll come back tonight. And tomorrow. And the next night and every other night you'll have me—whether it's here or Quantico or the moon, Stiles." Then, running fingers through Stiles' disastrous hair, Derek admits, "I'm in love with you, you idiot."

__

__

Stiles, completely dumbstruck _(yes, for the first time in his life)_ and amazed _(and_ _yeah, yeah, alright, a little goddamn emotional)_ , simply cannot hide his goofball Peewee Herman grin he absolutely hates, as he's just too happy— _no, fucking deliriously ecstatic_ —with Derek's answer. With Derek.

__

__

Derek and... Stiles. _Together?_

__

__

_Freakin' Woah_

__

__

He launches himself, wrapping arms around Derek's neck, and kisses Derek again.

__

__

Derek, albeit reluctantly, pulls away once more. "But,” he warns, “only if you let me slink off before your old man is home next time—like I was about to five minutes ago.”

__

__

Confusion returns to Stiles' face as Derek—who now throws on his t-shirt and shoves feet into boots while grabbing his jacket then pulling up the bedroom window ( _all in the space of only three seconds flat)_ —because Stiles hasn't yet heard any sign of...

__

__

"Stiles? Come on, son, outta your pit! Get your skinny ass down here and have breakfast with your old man!" they hear Stiles' Dad shout as the sheriff blusters through his front door.

__

__

"I'll be back." Derek states, almost actually sounding like Arnie's T-800 Terminator, _(probably)_ without even trying.

__

__

Stiles not-so-inwardly smirks.

__

__

Derek then flings himself out the window and onto the roof, into the morning light and is gone.

__

__

_For now_

__

__

Stiles drops back down onto his mattress, arms crisscrossed over the top of his head, and blows out the breath he was seemingly holding. It's funny, but he no longer gives one single shit about how much his goofball face looks just like Peewee goddamn Herman when he smiles this hard. He's in love.

__

__

And _Derek Hale_ only freakin' _loves him back._

__

__

"Coming, Dad!"

__

__

__

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos... and maybe even a comment, if you're feeling wild? I'm slow at replies but always do reply, eventually : )
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
